Save Us
by Frannie-pants
Summary: Kagome and her sister went down the well as usual, but what happens when they can't get back to the fuedle era? Please read! Rated for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first fic! In this fic Kagome has a younger sister named Vanessa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only wish I did.

Default chapter

(Present era)

It had been two years since she left the feudal era, no, she didn't leave. She was pushed down the well by Kikyo. Kikyo also took her jewel shards so she couldn't go back. She couldn't change her life back to how it was.

Her Grandfather had died about a month after she had come back. Then about a year and a half ago her mother married a man named Jason, even though Kagome didn't him like at all. Then about a year ago, her mother and two brothers, Evan and Sota, all died in a car crash on the way home from school. Therefore, she was left to live with Jason at the shrine.

Over the past year, Jason had been beating her. Everyday when he got home, he would beat her. She would go to school in the morning with her school uniform on because there weren't a lot of bruises and cuts on her legs but her upper body was covered in them. She had given up hope that Inuyasha would come to get her, and save her from her life of misery. Everything was the same for her little sister, Vanessa. Vanessa was exactly five years younger than Kagome. She went down the well with Kagome. They were closer than any other sisters because they were the only thing that that each of them had left. Also because they had been through all of this together.

Kagome usually sat by the well when she got home from school. She would just sit there and remember old memories. Sometimes she would cry, sometimes she would smile and sometimes she would be angry. Most of all, she would have mixed emotions. She wasn't sure what to feel. One day Vanessa came in and saw Kagome crying. She sat with her to comfort her older sister. "Kagome, please don't cry. I know that you have every reason to cry, but you have to get over it. You can't let him get to you so much." Said Vanessa in a sad voice. "I just hate my life, maybe I should just take desperate measures and remove my pitiful existence from this world" Said Kagome in a serious tone. "Please don't talk that way! Please, live for me…" Said Vanessa in a desperate tone. "I…" Kagome was cut off as Jason entered the well house. "Of all the places you could be, you choose this damned well house." He said in a low tone as he kicked Vanessa in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards into the well. "If it weren't for my catlike reflexes, I'd probably be dead right now." Vanessa thought.

"As for you" Jason said pointing at Kagome. "I catch you here way to many times to let you escape with just a bruise" He said taking out a bat. The he stepped on Vanessa's fingers that were on the side of the well holding her up, causing her to fall down the well for real this time. Then he walked over to Kagome and slamed the metal bat at her arms that would surly leave nasty bruises. "I'm going to the bar with some friends, don't either of you think you're off the hook just yet" He said shutting the well door behind him.

"I truly think that he is as bad as Naraku, you ok? Vanessa said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Okay I guess, you?" Said Kagome in a concerned voice. "Everything hurts, but I'm okay." Replied Vanessa climbing out of the well. "Let's go into the house" Said Kagome.

Sorry that this was a short chapter, I'm going to update as soon as I can! Please Review!


	2. Because Of Me

Thanks to my only reviewer, inuyashaobsessed3191. Thank you for reviewing!

Chapter Two: Because of me

Feudal era

Inuyasha was sitting under the Goshinboku tree. "It's my fault that she left." Thought Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, is Kagome ever gonna come back?" Asked Shippo. But Inuyasha wasn't listening, he was still deep in thought. Miroku stepped on Inuyasha's head and said "Answer Shippo the next time he talks to you." Said an annoyed Miroku.

"Huh? What?" Said Inuyasha as he snapped out his trance. "Is Kagome ever gonna come back?" Asked Shippo again. "…" sighed Inuyasha. "I don't think so Shippo…" Miroku told Shippo. "She has been gone for two years and I don't think that she plans on coming back." Said Miroku. "Then why doesn't Inuyasha just go and get her then?"

Shippo asked Miroku. "Maybe she doesn't want to come back." Mumbled Inuyasha. "Why wouldn't she want to?" Asked an alarmed Shippo. "Let's go back to the hut with Sango." Said Miroku. Inuyasha went back to his deep thought. "Maybe I should go back…

Nah." Thought Inuyasha.

Sorry this was such a short chapter!!! I can't think of anything really at the time!! Please review!!


	3. Why me?

I am so sorry about updating! I have had so many tests and so much homework lately! I've also had a little writer's block… Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to listen to my mindless babbling, so on with chapter 3!

Chapter 3 Why me?

Story by: Kagome1015

"Why did this have to happen to me?" the miko thought on the way home from school. "Hmm, I'll never know that I guess." She sighed.

She had a voice in her head that told her not to go inside, so she turned around and decided not to come home until she went to go pick up Vanessa.

Two Hours later

"So, how was basketball?" Kagome asked her little sister. "I sprained my ankle yesterday in the well so I couldn't run today." Vanessa answered. "Oh…" Said Kagome.

"So, do you wanna get home before he does?" The 10 year old asked. "Definitely!" The older miko answered.

And with that they walked to what they thought they could call home.

In the feudal era with Kikyo

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed them down that well, Then Naraku would most likely be dead." The eldest miko thought.

"Now that I think about it, everything would be better if they were here. However this isn't their time era, they don't belong here. But still…" Kikyo fought back.

"No use in regretting the past though." She said aloud. "Then why can't I get this feeling out of my gut that what I did was a terrible mistake." She broke down.

"Maybe I should go find out what happened." Kikyo choked out after a moment. Something rustled in the bushes, but she didn't hear it, or sense it.

"What the hell is going on here!" Inuyasha thought as he sped away. "Maybe she was talking about them, but why would she be?" He asked himself

"Maybe I should go see them." He decided. Then he sensed something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight. Something that scared him.

Alright, I'm not sure if that was the best cliffhanger ever but I tried. I'm evil. I hope I made it long enough! I kinda wanted to leave a cliffhanger so I stopped there. I WILL update sooner than I have been, but it will still take me a little while considering all the homework and tests my class has. Aren't you proud of me for updating?

What did Inu sense?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
